titanlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Once Again, With The Titans Scene Three
“What I want to know, is this just happening to us?” Raven said as she flew, the buildings of Jump City passing by her. “Well…uh…perhaps that will answer your question.” Starfire said, pointing. Raven looked to see a portly man with a beard triumphantly holding up a suit jacket. Man: THEY GOT THE MUSTARD OUT! Chorus: (big group of people behind him) THEY GOT THE MUSTARD OUT!!!!!!!!! Raven sweatdropped. For the next forty minutes it was more of the same: Jump City was filled with people randomly singing and dancing. A few accidents had occurred due to this, and the two girls helped out where they could. Finally, they landed on the roof and reported to Robin, who had found nothing else out either. “Ok, well be heading back in then.” Raven said, and ended the conversation. “Raven, I was wondering if we could use this moment to talk…” Starfire said. “About what?” “What happened during that fight on Valentine’s Day?” Raven’s eyes narrowed. “Savior and I found the Lord of the Night, we defeated him, and he crawled into a sewer and died. That’s all.” “No Raven, I believe more happened. Something had to, the way you and Noel had been acting towards each other now, and before the incident.” “Nothing happened.” “Raven it is ok for you admit your feelings…” “NO IT ISN’T!” Raven yelled, and some loose bricks on the roof exploded. “Have you forgotten everything from when we switched bodies? My emotions are dangerous. I have to keep them under control.” “Yes Raven, I know, but I know how much Noel cares for you…and I sense you care for him. Why won’t you just admit it, at least.” Raven was silent. “How can you do this to yourself?” “I…it’s just he…I…no. I can’t.” “Raven…how can you accept this for a life?” “I accept it because I can! Even though I…I mean…you don’t know…it’s…!” Raven turned away. Raven: I lived my life in shadow, never the sun on my face I didn’t feel so sad though, I felt that was my place Now I feel bathed in light…and yet something isn’t right… I’m under a spell How else could it be? Why did he ever notice me? It’s magic, I can tell… How he set me free… Brought me out so easily… I know of worlds enchanted Spirits and charms in the air I always took it for granted I was the only one there But then he came along… And so did something I’ve never known… I’m under a spell His light refused to dim He took away my soul with him He worked his charm so well… Finally I knew… Everything I dreamed was true, He made me believe… Chorus on the Street: Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah… Raven: The moon on the tide… I can feel him inside… I’m under a spell Surging like the sea Pulled to and fro so helplessly Might break at every swell Find true ecstasy Or darkness as far as I can see… But I’m not complete… Chorus: Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah… Raven: I am not complete… The darkness so deep… And yet I could leap… Just to be complete… Song End. Starfire began clapping, as Raven’s eyes went wide. “Bravo Raven! That was beautiful and heartfelt, and Noel will…” “NEVER KNOW I SANG IT.” Raven said. “But Raven…” “NEVER!” she yelled, and then vanished into the shadows. Starfire looked sadly at where Raven had been, and then flew away. It hadn’t been a good day. Raven was refusing to acknowledge her feelings, and Noel was pining away for her. And they still couldn’t figure out who was making them sing. ---- Some time had passed. Night had fallen. And the businessman danced. His foot moved with the grace of a master, though he had never taken a dancing lesson in his life, his feet tapping away on the ground despite the fact he was not wearing tap shoes. The dance went on. It was actually quite impressive. The only problem was, the businessman wanted to stop. And he couldn’t. And the burning in his muscles was transferring to actual burning as smoke started rising off of him. He screamed, but no one heard him as he burst into flame. The flaming body fell before the figure watching it. The short figure chuckled at the spectacle. “Now THAT’S entertainment!” Previous Scene~o~Menu~o~Next Scene